Question: Gabriela has 24 bananas for every 12 pomegranates. Write the ratio of bananas to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{12}=2$ Therefore, $2$ is the ratio of bananas to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.